Boulot ou Amour
by hinata-tenten-ino
Summary: Sasuke revoit une personne avec qui...venez voir la suite NaruSasu Non SasuNaru


Pov sasuke 

_Moi Sasuke Uchiwa , j'ai réussi à avoir une place dans l'entreprise Namikaze-Usumaki Corp. Cette entreprise qui est la plus connue à konoha et dans le monde du cosmétique et de l'immobilier, mais dans un sens c'est normale, je suis un uchiwa et nous réussissons dans tous les domaines comme le dit mon père._

Fin pov sasuke __

**Sasuke est un jeune homme de 19 ans associable et froid avec les personnes qu'il ne connait pas, mais quand on le connait mieux on peut voir notre chère Uchiwa est gentille mais préfère rester à l'écart des inconnue demander cela au personne qui le connait depuis le collège. Physiquement notre brun a des cheveux noir qui tire au bleu nuit avec 2 mèche qui encadre son visage magnifique, et des yeux de couleur noir ou l'on pouvait s'y perde comme dans un puits, des lèvres parfaite, une peau pâle, le corps frêle et mesurant voir 1,76 m (j'imagine -_-'une beauté froide quoi …) **

pov sasuke 

_Ça va faire plus 1h que j'attends, merde et en plus je saigne, ce n'est pas possible…_

Fin pov sasuke

**Sasuke s'apprêtait à mettre son doigt dans sa bouche pour sucer le sang qui coulait, lorsqu'une main plus grande lui agrippât la sienne, cette personne se permit de lécher à sa place**.

Sasuke : (rougie) m…mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, lâchez moi ! (s'écria-t-il)

… : si je te lâche, tu vas en profiter pour t'enfuir comme la dernière fois, hein sa-su-ke (fit la voix sensuellement avec une point de tristesse)

Sasuke : (ouvre grand les yeux) Vous….O/O(retire sa main)

…: (avec un grand sourire voir même idiot) comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois sasuke …

Sasuke : (tourne la tête gênée) …..

… : Naruto-Sempai, la réunion va bientôt commencé … ( fit une voix douce )

Naruto : bien hinata (regarde sasuke intensément) je veux que tu sois dans le bureau du président et quand je dis ça, je veux dire le mien, moi Naruto Uzumaki (lui fait un sourire et part)

**Hinata est une jeune fille de bonne famille, qui ne voulait pas dépond de la famille qui la considérait comme un déchet à cause de sa timidité alors, elle a dut travailler dur pour arrive ou elle est maintenant et en coupant les ponts avec sa famille .Physiquement, elle est mesure 1,65 m cheveux bleu long, des yeux couleur perle, une femme qui ferait le bonheur de plusieurs homme .Et c'est grâce a naruto qu'elle avait réussi à devenir une femme plus sûre d'elle**.

Sasuke : (accroupi et se tenant la tête) pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'a moi …

_Flash-back __(1 an plus tot)_

_J'étais a une fête avec des amis shika, tema,sakura,ino,kiba….pour fêter les 18 ans d'une amie , tenten Hizoka, et, j'avais trop but , donc à un moment je m'était levé pour aller au toilette et là il a fallu que je trébuche mais je fus attraper de justesse par cet homme et se fut le trou noir _

_Je me suis réveillé dans une chambre sur un lit, et c'est là que je vis de magnifiques yeux azur me regarder._

… _: tu es enfin réveillé…._

_Sasuke : désole….. (Fis-je gêné) _

…_: mais ce n'est rien….._

_Sasuke : sasuke…je m'appelle sasuke uchiwa _

…_: bien sasuke (dit-il avec un sourire) _

_J'étais vraiment embarrassé et avait vraiment chaud et l'alcool n'arrangeait rien à mon état et le regard bleu du gars me brulait et me faisait de plus en plus rougir de gêne, moi sasuke j'étais horriblement gêné._

_Sasuke : s'il vous plait….._

… _: naruto…juste naruto_

_Sasuke :naruto-san, pouvez-vous déboutonner ma chemise …._

_Naruto : (sourit) bien…_

_Sasuke : « je me sens bizarre »_

_Naruto : ta peau est parfaite (commence à le caresser) sasuke …_

_C'est cette nuit-là que j'ai couché avec qu'el qu'un que je venais à peine de rencontré….._

_Fin flash-back_

Dans le bureau

**Naruto est un magnifique homme de 22 ans, cheveux blog lui arrivant à la nuque en bataille un corp qui ferai pâlir un apollon mesurant dans les 1,84 m. Fils du patron du groupe Uzumaki-Namikaze Corp. Naruto est quelqu'un de toujours joyeux avec toujours le sourire aux lèvres **_… (pas envie de dire le reste la flemme)_

Naruto : (sourit) apparemment, tu te souviens d'avoir couché avec moi …sasuke

Sasuke : (rougit) c'est juste que cette fois-là j'étais soul (et froidement) sinon je n'aurais pas….pas avec un homme (en baissant la tête)

Naruto : (sourit) mais, c'est toi qui est venu, et serte cela ressemblait a une première fois, ou tu t'es montré assez agressive

Sasuke : (en s'écriant) c'est juste que j'étais SOUL alors pourrait-on faire comme si cette nuit n'était jamais arrivé !

Naruto : (agrippant le bras de sasuke) prétendre que cette nuit n'est jamais arrivé …..Je ne peux définitivement pas permettre cela sasuke !(avait-il dit sèchement)

**A cet instant le cœur de sasuke avait failli s'arrêter de battre tellement il avait été surpris par cette soudaine colère qui avait effacé le sourire joyeux de naruto.**

Sasuke : p... Pourquoi ?

Naruto : (rapprochant ces lèvres de l'oriel de sasuke) ce soir-là, tu ma si gentiment supplié de t'en donner plus comme si ta vie en dépendait, tu prenais tellement de plaisir, magnifique …

Sasuke : (tout rouge) s'il vous plait arrêté

Naruto : tes beau yeux était obscurcit par une véritable passion quand je suis entré en toi (sourit)

Sasuke : « qu'il arrête je ne veux pas y repenser pitié »

Naruto : tu étais vraiment étroit et exquis… (lui saisit le menton pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux) oui, cette nuit-là nous ne faisions plus qu'un, 2 être recherchant juste du plaisir

**Et au fur à mesure des paroles de naruto sasuke paraissait vraiment gêné et ne rêvait qu'à disparaitre juste à 47 m sous terre, il crut même s'évanouir.**

Naruto : (avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix) mais le lendemain matin à mon réveille tu avais l'air écœuré et tu m'a même rejeté…..

Pov sasuke 

_Flash-back_

_Sasuke : NE M'APPROCHER PAS ! (avec un air vraiment horrifié)_

_Fin flash-back_

Sasuke : je…mais…..(ne savant pas quoi dire)

Naruto : (le saisit par la nuque et se rapprochant de ces lèvre fine et attirante) S'est tu as qu'el point j'ai eu mal, en une seule nuit j'étais sur ton charme sasuke, et toi dès que tu as pus, tu t'es enfui…

Sasuke : hummnmmnnh

Il nu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que naruto avait posé c'est lèvre sur les sienne en forçant la barrière des lèvres de notre brun. Naruto avait passer sa main libre sur la taille de sasuke , qui lui était vraiment perdu et ne savait pas quoi faire .

Sasuke : « même si malgré moi j'avais enfui se souvenir, c'est exactement comme cette nuit-là, et mon corps est parcouru d'agréable frisson face à ses baiser fiévreux » haaa….haa

Naruto : (le plaque durement sur son bureau et en souriant face au visage rouge de sasuke) superbe…

Sasuke : (en haletant) s'il vous plait, stop….je ne suis pas gay…

Naruto : (ricane) tu aimes vraiment mes baiser (abaisse son regard) regarde comme il est douloureusement tendu dans ton pantalon, lui au moins est honnête…

**Sasuke rougit face à cette dure réalité en s'agrippant aux larges épaules de naruto, qui déjà l'embrassait de nouveaux tout en lui déboutonnant sa chemise, il caressa ces tétons déjà dure, et souriait de plus en plus face au gémissement de sasuke qui lui parvenait comme un son mélodieux**.

Naruto : (sourit face à ce spectacle) j'ai t'en rêvé du jour où tu me reviendrais, et croit moi sur parole je ne te laisserai plus t'enfuir sous aucun prétexte (soulevant la jambe de sasuke qui lui était vraiment à l'ouest)

**Il c'était mis a léché avidement c'est mamelon a sasuke **

Naruto : (le regardant) voilà comment je suis quand je tombe amoureux, j'ai tu penser à un moyen de, te faire embaucher mon entreprise et te mètre directement sur mes ordres, j'ai attendu patiemment….

**Notre blond disait cela tous e continuant à lécher les tétons de sasuke qui lui gémissait de plus en plus **

Sasuke : haaaaaaaaaa …..hummm…s'il vous plait arrêtez …..(plus rouge que jamais)

Naruto : …..celui à qui tu dois ta place, qui a fait une recommandation pour que tu puisses travailler, ici c'est à moi le présidant

Sasuke : QU… ? « Je me doutais qu'il y avait qu'el que chose, par ce que même si j'étais douée en classe, je ne pouvais pas avoir une place aussi facilement dans une entreprise telle que celle-ci malgré mes capacités, mais de la a pensé qu'il était derrière tous sa » (larme aux yeux)

Naruto : maintenant que je t'ai ma portée…..je suis vraiment heureux sasuke, car ça devenait insupportable (glisse c'est doigt a l'intérieure de sasuke)

Sasuke : (se crispe) NON …PAS LA !

Naruto : (les lèvres près de son oriel et sensuellement) c'était tellement merveilleux d'être en toi, cette nuit j'étais rentre profondément en toi et les gémissements que tu laissais échapper était vraiment délicieux a entendre ….regarde, lui au moins n'a aucun mal à se souvenir de cette nuit, (posant un doigt sur sa vierge) juste mes parole permet à ton doux nectar de s'écouler (sourire de 15 mètres)

**Cela en fut trop pour sasuke, qui jouit directement.**

Sasuke : (larmes aux yeux) c…c'est…. (pleure) ce n'est pas de ma faute …c'est la vôtre par ce que vous me forcez …

Naruto : (le regarde et agrippant une de ces mains) tu as raison sasuke…..alors prépare toi, car j'ai pensé à tous les jours pendant une année entière, en tant que le président vais te montrer comme j'ai pu penser à toi …

Naruto : c'était décider à l' avance, ton travail c'est moi !

Sasuke : PARDON ?

… : naruto-sempai , c'est l'heur de votre réunion, ne vous en fait pas je m'occupe de tous (sourit)

Naruto : ooh oui tu as raison hinata merci (sort de son bureau)

Hinata : (se tourne vers le brun) alors sasuke-kun, ton travail sera essentiellement a accomplir n'importe qu'elle tache de naruto qu'il te donnera, il te les donnera directement et quand tu ne seras pas occuper tu m'aideras (sourit et on pouvait voir de légère rougeur)

Sasuke : ATTENDEZ !(dit-il énerver)

Hinata : (surprise par ce ton)…oui ?

Sasuke : (froidement) je ne peux travailler auprès de cet homme « de plus si il me refait ce genre de chose » et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais demandé à travailler ici, alors il me suffit de démissionner !

Hinata : (sourit) ce n'est pas si simple pour toi sasuke-kun , car tous ce qui vient de se passer dans ce bureau a été enregistré par les caméras de surveillance , alors si tu ne veux pas que les gens voient cet enregistrement , oublie 'idée de démissionner ….

Sasuke : (sur le choque) POURQUOI, POURQUOI ALLEZ JUQU'A LA POUR UNE PERSONNE COMME MOI !

Hinata : (le regarde tristement) je suis vraiment désolé sasuke-kun , mais je ne peux m'opposer à cette décision malgré que je sois sa meilleur ami , je ne peux pas m'opposer cette décision , par ce que naruto est le fils extrêmement compètent du président du groupUzumki-Namikaze Corp de Minato-sama et Kushina-sama .D'habitude , il n'use pas de son influence a des fin personnel , mais à croire que toi tu es différent , et il est allez jusqu'à la pour te retrouver , je ne peux que obéir a ces ordre

Pov sasuke

_C'est ainsi que sans considérer mes sentiment que le président a commencer son harcèlement sexuel sur moi_

Dans la bibliothèque

Sasuke se trouvait a agripper une étagère tremblant, car juste derrière lui, naruto le masturbait tous en léchant son cou.

Sasuke : s'il vous plait Uzumaki-san …je dois apporter ces dossier a hinata-san…..sil….haaaaa

Naruto : (continuant son manège) fait comme si je n'étais pas là et continue…

Sasuke : enlevez votre main…..humm

Naruto : (sourit) que ce passe-t-il sasuke ?...

Sasuke : je vais jou…..haaaaaaaaaaaa

Naruto : allez va-si, jouit pour moi, sasuke

Sasuke : mais…haaa….je vais vous …..salir ! (rougi)

Naruto : ça ne me dérange pas ….tu es si étroit (embrasse son coup)

**Mais il y avait d'autre harcèlement comme le massage avec les fesses….**

Naruto : (allonger sur le ventre) mais plus de force je ne sans rien, utilise aussi tes hanche sasuke

Sasuke : (larme coin des yeux) bien uzumaki-san « salaud ! »

Naruto : plus de force, imagine que tu me masse avec ton anus (sourit)

Sasuke : « normalement personne ne ferait ce genre de massage » j'ai compris …. (rougit)

_Naruto uzumaki , faisait en sorte de venir au moins une fois par heure dans son bureau _

Naruto : (entre dans son bureau) hé sasuke…j'ai faim, j'ai envie de mangé quelque chose de sucré

Sasuke : (tremble et rougit s'assaillant sur les genoux de naruto en montrons ces tétons) là …voilà, usumaki-san

Naruto : (sourit) parfait (commence à lécher)

Sasuke : haaaaaaaaaaa…

**Parce que pour naruto ce qu'il y avait de sucré était les mamelons durcissent à chaque coup qu'il donnait **

_Cela va faire plus de 1 mois que je suis et je subis cela et, tout ça n'était pas enregistré par les camera il y a longtemps que je serai parti_

Naruto : (accouder sur le bureau et regardant sasuke avec un grand sourire qui lui, le regardait froidement) …..dit moi sasuke, tu vie dans les appartement de l'entreprise, non ?

Sasuke : hn….oui ou est le problème ?

Naruto : (son sourire venait de s'agrandie) j'ai fait déménager tes affaire, désormais tu vas habiter avec moi

Sasuke : Hein !

Fin pov sasuke

**Le soir même sans que sasuke soit son mot à dire fut amené de force l'appartement de notre grand blond qui ne laissa pas à notre petit brun de faire quoi que ce soit et le fit entrer.**

Naruto : à partir de maintenant c'est ici que tu vivras, avec moi … (sourit)

Sasuke : (reculant) m…mais …

Naruto : (saisit son poignet et l'attire vers lui) tu ferais mieux d'abandonné, tu ne pourras plus m'échapper sasuke

Sasuke : (plaquer contre lui la tête contre le torse de naruto et rougissant) Uzumaki…

Il n u pas le temps de finir sa phrase que naruto lui prit le montant pour l'embrasser langoureusement, ou on pouvait voir de la salive couler sur le cote de la bouche de sasuke, et quand il se separa de lui la eule chose que le brun pu dire c'est….

Sasuke : (rougit légèrement) pourquoi….pourquoi … ?

Naruto : (lui prenant le visage) ….depuis cette nuit, il ne sait pas passer un seul jour où je n'ai pensé à toi, sais-tu combien de temps j'ai pu attendu pour pouvoir de toucher et t'embrasser de cette façon de nouveau …. ?

Pov sasuke

_Pour quoi mon cœur bat il de cette façon, il est vraiment gentille, beau, mais pour quoi le fils des patrons du Groupe Uzumaki-Namikase Corp., voudrait qu'el qu'un comme moi …._

Naruto : (detachant sa cravate)pff….en tous cas j'ai pas mal transpiré aujourd'hui , je vais prendre un bain allez vien sasuke

Sasuke : que….quoi ... ?

Dans la salle de bain

Naruto : allez sasuke, frotte plus avec tes main…

Sasuke : (rougit) je ne suis pas un domestique mais un employé de bureau, et mes mains ne sont pas des gants !

Naruto : aller frotte plus, il faut que je sois propre, sinon ta punition sera de travailler nu toute la journée !

Sasuke QUOI ?

**Après le bain, sasuke était vraiment extenué et c'est à ce moment la naruto vient derrière lui et le soutenu jusqu'à la chambre de sasuke, mais que ne fut pas la surprise de celui-ci quand il vit un lit double**.

Sasuke : vous aviez dit que c'était ma chambre, mais c'est plutôt la vôtre !

Naruto : (avec un grand sourire) désole, mais il y a que 2 pièces, cette chambre, et, mon bureau, de toute façon le lit est assez grand pour deux alors….

Sasuke : « il y a beaucoup trop de problème » je croiais qu'il avait une chambre pour moi…. (rougi) « C'est comme si on était un couple »

Naruto : maintenant que nous allons vivre ensemble, crois-tu que maintenant que tu vas vivre avec moi je vais te laisser dormir dans une autre chambre … (dit-il sèchement)

Sasuke : je….je crois que les résidences son mieux (dit-il froidement en éssaillant de se dégage mais il fut jeté sur le lit par naruto) n…non….je ne veux pas (avec une voix tremblante et rougissant)

**Naruto ayant poussé sasuke sur le lit, le yukata que celui si portait laissa voir, de magnifique jambe, qu'il avait fermée pour éviter à naruto, de voir …..**

Naruto : (à 4 pattes sur sasuke, sérieusement) ne comprend-tu pas que ça ne me suffit plus de t'avoir au bureau, je veux que tu sois toujours à mes coté ! (Commence à s'énervé)

Sasuke : uzu-ma…ki (surpris)

Naruto : tu es tellement mignon sasuke (glisse ces doigts sous le yukata) tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point j'ai envie de te faire des cochonneries que ce soit au travail ou ici parce que je n'en peux plus (embrasse sont ventre) je te laisserai plus t'éloigné de moi …..

Sasuke : (gémissent de plus en plus)haaaa….haaaaaaa….mais moi je veux un travail normale …mais tous ce que je ne fais qu'être harceler par vous …haaaaa….hoooooooo….s'il vous plait arrêtez….

**Naruto ne l'écoutait pas continuant ses caresse, suçant ces tétons et entrant un doigt dans son intimité **

Sasuke : haaaaaa….hannnnnnnnnn…non…

Naruto : ton corps n'est vraiment pas de ton avis, regarde a qu'el point tu es mouillé alors je n'ai fait que t'embrasser et sucer tes tétons (sourire pervers)…tu dis non mais ton corps lui dit oui

**C'est alors que naruto saisit son sexe on faisant des vas et viens qui laissait échapper des lèvre rouge et gonflé de sasuke des gémissements qui rendait vraiment fou naruto…..**

Naruto : regarde comme tu es près à jouir alors que je n'ai fait que de vas et viens sur ton sexe … (se lèche les lèvres) tu es adorable sasuke …je ne peux pas m'empêcher …. (lui lèche le coin des lèvre)

Sasuke : haaa….haaa hummm…

**Sasuke, tremblait de tous sont corps et pleurait, il gémissait encore et encore montrant parfaitement que ce que le blog disait était vrai….**

Sasuke : (pleurant) pour quoi moi ? …tous sa, les menaces, les vidéos, au lieu que nous, nous somme vue qu'une seule fois…

Naruto : (le regardant avec un large sourire) sa arrive parfois…..une simple rencontre par hasard qui te change la vie entièrement …..

Sasuke : (le regarde) hien….

Naruto : (lui embrassant le front) cette vidéo prise le jour de ta venue, veux-tu que je la montre à tout le monde ?

Sasuke : (surpris) MAIS VOUS Y ETE AUSSI. !

Naruto : (perdant son sourire) sa m'est complètement égale ….en fait …oui je voudrais que tout le monde sache que j'étais ton 1er homme ….

Sasuke : (choque) MAIS SI IL APPRENNE QUE LE FILS DU PDG DU GROUP UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE CORP COUCHE AVEC UN AUTRE HOMME, LA SOCIETE…

Naruto : (le coupant en soupirant) sa m'ai complètement voir totalement égale, car vois-tu depuis le soir de notre rencontre et ou je suis tombé amoureux de toi, ma vie a complètement changé…

**La, se fut un choc monumental pour sasuke qui sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.**

Naruto : l'homme connu sur le nom de naruto Uzumaki , ne veux rien d'autre que toi a ces côté…(le prend dans c'est bras ) je ne comprends pas non plus pour quoi je te désir à ce point….

Sasuke : « je n'y crois pas …..tous ce temps-là, il ne pensait qu'a moi … » (rougit) naruto-kun…

Naruto : (s'arretant d'un coup) toi, m'appeler par mon prénon au lieu que nous somme au lit, c'est dangereux sasuke (le pousse sur le lit)

**Naruto commença à l'embrasser, encore plus intensément, avec un naruto qui essayait de s'accrocher du mieux qu'il pouvait aux larges épaules de naruto. Se s'éparant de sasuke avec un filet de salive qui les reliait **

Naruto : (saisissant les jambe de sasuke , les mettant sur c'est épaules) je n'en peux plus !

Sasuke (frisson et mettant sa main devant son intimité et rougissant) non…tous sauf ça !

Naruto : (saisissant sa main et l'enlevant)….

Naruto ne l'ecoutait et pour dire il ne pouvait plus resister et la mit à l'interieur de sasuke , qui lui poussa un cri de douleur par qu'il était vraimnt imposant

Sasuke : haaaaaaaaaaa…je t'empri ne la met pas …..haaannnnnn

Naruto : (en léchant les larmes de sasuke) non je ne m'arrêterais pas …..

**Il commença à bouger de plus en plus, il voulait juste entendre les gémissements de sasuke, comme la dernière voilà tous ce qui l'importait à cet instant ….**

Sasuke : haaaaaaaa….n…non…..haaaaaaaaaa…..hummmmmmmmmm « si se passe comme ce soir-là, tous ce que j'avais rejeté au fond de mon cœur, tous va ressurgir…. »…..haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Naruto : (continuant ces coups avec une passion) si…..tu savais a qu'el point j'ai rêvé du moment, ou on serait connecter de nouveau de cette manière … (soufflant) …sasuke…

Sasuke : « sentir naruto-san a l'intérieure de moi »….haaaaaaaaaaaa

Naruto : c'est peut être obscène, de dire ce genre de chose (haletant) mais c'est délicieux d'être en toi

Sasuke : « tous… » hoooo…non….aaah

Naruo : (enlève sa chemise)….

Sasuke : (entoure ces bras autour du coup de naruto) arrête s'il te plait …haaa…. « Alors que je le refusais avec de simple mots, mon corps ne cesse de serrer le sexe de naruto-san, comme s'il l'avait toujours attendu »haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Naruto : ….sasuke…..haaaaa

Sasuke : haaa….s'il te plaît sa suffit …..hooooooo

Naruto : (sourit) même si tu t'accroche à moi comme si tu en voulais plus ?

Sasuke : (rougi plus) non….je ne suis pas…..

Naruto : (saisissant la main que sasule voulais retirer) si tu l'ais sasuke….est ce moi que tu ne veux pas accepter ….ou….est ce toi …. ?

Sasuke : (choqué et pleure) mesquin…..vous êtes vraiment mesquin, si on ne s'était pas revue j'aurai pu faire comme si nous n'avions jamais couché ensemble…..je ne mettais pas rendu compte avant ce jour pensant que j'étais hétéro …..et je vous ai rencontré à cette fête…et vous m'avez fasciné, et je ne comprenais pas mais je voulais tellement que vous me touchiez …..on l'avait fait tellement de fois et c'est là que j'ai compris que je vous qu'el qu'un comme vous….

Naruto : (le regarde tendrement) sasuke…..

Sasuke : (pleure toujours) ….et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai paniqué et je me suis enfui…..

Naruto : (l'embrasse)

Sasuke : (entre le baiser) nhhnhnn….naruto….nhnhhhhnhhnn

Naruto : quel soulagement, tu ne me deteste pas enfin de compte…

Sasuke : (rougit) …en fait depuis ce jour-là, je n'ai jamais pu vous oublier….qu'allez-vous faire maintenant…

Naruto : (le serre contre lui) prendre mais responsabilité et te faire mien…..je t'aime sasuke….je vais te rendre heureux

A cet instant la sasuke ne savais plus quoi dire ni même répondre tellement , il était vraiment heureux , sont cœur bâtais a une vitesse…..

Naruto : qu'en dit tu sasuke …. ?

Sasuke : (tourne la tête) en fait ne te contente pas de mon cœur …..prend ma vie entière …

Naruto : (rit légèrement) alors c'est un oui sasuke ?

Sasuke : oui…idiot… (l'embrasse)

Le lendemain au travail

….. : haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…naruto, espèce d'idiot, tu n'as pas une réunion …hummmm(il est toujours harcelé sexuelement)

Naruto : (sourit de 3 mètres) oui ….mais le faire entant que amant …et subalterne ne sont 2 choses différentes….j'ai besoin d'avoir quelque chose au travail pour pouvoir bosser à fond…..

Sasuke : (perdu dans le plaisir que lui procurait naruto) haaaaaaaaaaaaa… (boude) c'est bon, fait ce que tu veux…..hoooooooooooooooooo…après tous …..je t'appartient… « je crois que ça va être une très bonne vie d'homme d'affaire » hummmmmmmmmm…..naruto….

Derrière la porte

Hinata : (regarde la montre avec le rouge au joue) bon je leur laisse encore 10 mn


End file.
